spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle for Bikini Bottom 2:Plankdroids.
Battle for Bikini Bottom 2: Plankdroids is a 3D platform game created by Rockbottom789 for EVERY console, and the second part of Battle for Bikini Bottom. PLOT Unintentionally, Plankton has re-activated the Duplicatron 3000 and the robots are invading the ocean...again! ZONES # Bikini Bottom # Jellyfish fields (mid-boss: Jelly king). # Downtown # Goo lagoon # POSEIDOME (robot Sandy). # Mermalair. # Sand Mountain. # Rock Bottom. (mid-boss:Dennis). # INDUSTRIAL PARK (robot Patrick). # Kelp forest # Ship graveyard (mid-boss:Dutchman) # Dreams # Frozen Tundra # THE VOLCANO (robot Squidward) # Atlantis (mid-boss:ice cream tank). # Glove universe # The Moon # The Trench (mid-boss:Snow Molusk). # Oceanic Train # CHUM BUCKET (robot SpongeBob + Mega-duplicatotron) Secret zones * The prehistory * The future * Shell city * PLANKTONPOLIS (robot Plankton 2.0) CHARACTERS Patrick: * Belly Attack: Patrick hits robots and tikis directly in front of him with his belly. * Throw: Can pick up a Throw Fruit (watermelon), Freezy Fruit (chunk of ice), tiki, or robot and throw it. * Body Slam: While in the air, Patrick can plummet directly downward to destroy things beneath him, sending out a small shock wave. Sandy: * Karate: Does a chop while on the ground and a kick while in the air. * Glide: After doing a double jump, Sandy can use her lasso as a helicopter to reach farther distances. * Texas Trailer Hitches: Can swing on mid-air, Texas-shaped hooks with her lasso to go even farther distances than with the Glide SpongeBob: * Bubble Spin: Spins while waving a bubble wand. * Patty Bowl: SpongeBob blows a patty and throws it forward in the fashion of a bowling ball. The longer the player holds the button, the faster it will be. * Spongeball: SpongeBob transforms into a ball and can do nothing but roll around, but is much faster. Press the jump button to return to normal SpongeBob. You need a spongeball power-up. * Bubble Kaboom: SpongeBob lefts a buble bomb that explodes after 5 sec., blowing up walls and enemies. Squidward: * Cruise Clarinet: Squidward launches a controllable clarinet torpedo that destroys any robot(s) or tiki(s) that come in contact with it, including Stone Tikis. * Art Bash: Launches upwards with a painting as a helmet towards mid-air robots or tikis. * Dance Slam:Spins while hitting enemies and stuff with his tentacles. ENEMIES * Fodder - The most common robot found throughout the game and the easiest to defeat. These robots will come after the player and attack with their electric wands. They are worth 5 points. * Ham-mer - A robot taking the pun of the word "hammer" literally. These robots attack the player with a vicious slam attack. They can be often notorious for also knocking players off the edge into the abyss. They are worth 25 points. * Tar-Tar - A robot that attacks by blasting the player with three shots of hot tartar sauce. These robots take a little more effort to defeat with normal attacks but an explosion or strong attack such as the Bubble Bowl can take them out in one blow. Patrick can't pick up Tar-tars. Worth 30 points. * Chomp-Bot - A robot that will charge after the player and try to bite the player with their metallic jaws. They are also equipped with toxic gas which they can breath out for extra measure. They are worth 10 points. * G-Love - A robot that spins like a frisbee and tries to hit the player. Normal attacks are rendered useless while its spinning so only air-based and the bubble bounce attack can defeat them. Worth 40 points. * Chuck - These are probably the most dangerous robots in the game. They will attack the player by throwing a water missile and their aim is very accurate. Getting around them can be tricky, especially when crossing gaps as the player must get them to throw the missile out of the player's path. Patrick can't stun them. Worth 50 points. * Monsoon - A robot that hovers around and attacks by creating storm clouds that can zap lightning on the player. Only air-based attacks can reach them as they hover high above the ground. They are most common in Goo Lagoon but are rarely seen in later levels. Pat can't stun them. Worth 60 points. * Bomb-Bot - A small robot that when it spots the player, it will begin to beep and follow the player until it self-destructs, damaging the player with its blast wave. They can be easily defeated however before they can self-destruct. If one does explode, the player will not receive Shiny Objects from the robot. If the player does destroy it then the player gets 10 points. * Sleepytime - A sleeping robot that wakes up when the player gets near and blasts lasers at the player until the player gets out of his sleeping radius. Only SpongeBob is quiet enough to sneak near them undetected so if the player is playing as Patrick or Sandy, the player needs to defeat them with distant attacks. The Bubble Bowl is also useless against them because they can deflect the attack away. Pat can't stun them. Worth 70 points. * Arf - A cowboy robot that spawns Arf-dawgs from its doghouse. These robots take a lot more effort to defeat and attack the player with its doghouse whenever the player approaches it directly. A unique way of defeating them is to knock the Arf-dawgs into them but they can also be defeated in one blow with a strong attack such as the Cruise Bubble. Worth 80 points. * Arf-Dawg - A dog-like robot spawned from an Arf dog house. These robots seek the player out and explode after a few seconds after spawning. The player don't receive Shiny Objects from these robots but the player can use them to attack the Arf. They are worth nothing. * Bzzt-Bot - A robot that will continuously zap the player with a gamma-ray laser until the player either defeats it or backs away. They can be responsible for draining the player's health very quickly and leaving the player vulnerable to other robots. They can hover over anything. If the player waits about thirty seconds they'll shoot spiral fireworks and spin around. The fireworks don't hurt. They are worth 20 points. * Tubelet - A type of robot that are always found in groups of three and attack with a flame jet from their tubes. All three must be defeated because they can re-spawn if left idle for a while and counterattack with a blast wave. They are worth 90 points. * Slick - A robot that attacks by shooting globs of oil at the player. The blobs will affect the player's traction on the surface if the player gets hit and even if the glob hits the ground, it will leave behind a puddle of oil that must be avoided. These robots are protected by a shield that must be taken out with distant attacks but the shield can re-spawn after a few seconds. A powerful attack such as the Cruise Bubble are most effective for defeating them. They are worth 100 points. * Duplicatotron 1000 - They serve as robot spawners and will continue spawning robots in the area until they are destroyed. Be careful though, the Duplicatotrons meet an explosive end so back out once the player has dealt with them. They are worth 50 points. * Mega-shooter-'''a robot that fires 10 tartar sauce shoots. * '''Ghost-'''can teleport and shoot plasma shoots. * '''Freezerkron-'''Shoots snowballs that freeze the floor. * '''Bazooka-'''shoots chum torpedos that follow you. * '''Final bot-'''moves slow.If he touches you,you lose your your hole health. * '''Blazer-'''same actions as Chuck,only the shoots left the floor on fire. * '''Plankdroid-'''can do every action of the previous enemies. * '''Botzilla-'''a giant robot.You must broke his legs to defeat it. '''MUSIC List of the music of the new zones: * Squid-bot: 02 theme from Kirby 64. * Plankton-bot 2.0: final boss theme from SpongeBob:the movie. * Atlantis: frozen frenzy from Donkey Kong Tropical Frezee. * Frozen Tundra: forest folly from D.K:Tropical Freeze. * G.Universe: SpongeBob ending credits normal theme. * The Moon: main theme (8-bit) from Ratchet & Clank Nexus. * The Trench :C.R.O.W.N.E.D. from Kirby Return to Dreamland. * Oceanic train: SpongeBob Western special ending credits theme. * Secret Zones: any 8--bit theme. BOSS MOVES Moves of the new bosses: * Squid-bot: Neptune moves from SpongeBob:the movie. * Mega-duplicatotron: throws every type of enemy. * Plankton-bot 2.0: Chum Bucket moves from truth or Square. ARTWORK The artwork of the new robots. Category:Video Games Category:Video games rated E Category:Video games rated E+ Category:List of Characters Category:Lists Category:Rockbottom789 Category:2014